Destinados por una Profecia
by Huntress Vampiric
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si en medio de un secreto oculto se esconde una profeciaque debe cumplir un elejido? que pasaria si el elegido eres tu y te vez envuelto en una batalla contra los licantropos? y que pasaria si terminas enamorandote del lider de la manada...


DESTINADOS POR UNA PROFECIA:

Por: darck-sakura21

CHAPTER 1: EL MISTERIO DE UNA PROFECIA OCULTA

"**el destinado que fue elegido para liberar a un ser de poderes fuera de este mundo y consigo mismo este mismo ser liberara a un pueblo por la batalla entre humanos y licántropos y ser destinado a la liberación sin derramar más sangre"…**

**Fukuoka 100 años atrás….**

El viento fluía por las corrientes de aquel lugar, donde ha nacido un lugar muy especial la brisa trae consigo mismo las flores de cerezo unas caen y otras se mecen.

Un día soleado que conlleva a mucho dar a esta linda región donde habita un pueblo de mucha prosperidad que da muchos frutos para que ninguna persona se muera de hambre, en aquella región habitan personas buenas con una generosidad fuera de lo común ayudaros a vosotros mismos, te sonríen , te ayudan , os preocupéis por ti por el bienestar aquellas virtudes que estas personas poseen no se hallaran en este mundo o en otras dimensiones .

Un lugar mágico mágico en lo más profundo de Japón este hermoso pueblo lleno de prosperidad ubicado en las regiones montañosas de Fukuoka donde el clima de este lugar es fresco lleno de brisas agradables que te hacen sentir contigo mismo y en paz.

Pero todo pueblo siempre tiene un gran misterio cuya alegría se derrumbe en un instante , una extraña amenaza que nadie se lo espera asechando en las llamas de la oscuridad que plaga piedad el infierno que quiere verse consumiendo en este lugar , una visión que va mas allá de la imaginación de un hombre " claro este tipo de visiones no las tiene cualquiera que procesa a ser mortal dichas visiones serian expuestas de la mente de un terrible y sanguinario ser que no fuera mortal …"

Hien Li este dichoso ser en sobre natural sin piedad y sin tener suplica de asechar a inocentes personas y sin reflejar la misma inocencia que derrama sangre sin parar , el no podrá contenerse ya que en el día es uno y en la noche surge esta maldición a la luz de la luna llena ;

El demonio de los seres misteriosos que viven en nuestro lado oscuro por su agresividad y su naturaleza que la maldad asecha a esta tierra.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Era una noche fría y de luna llena la gente dormía tranquilamente en sus camas arraigados al sueño de Morfeo, donde nadie se imagina que una desgracia ocurrirá, un minuto es un instante donde pueden ocurrir muchos acontecimientos .

En lo más profundo de los bosques de Fukuoka se planea un maléfico plan que consistirá en derramar sangre, la brisa ya no es agradable, pues trae un olor a sangre donde se efectuara y la muerte asechara sobre inocentes que están en los sueños de Morfeo.

Estos seres ya no están en el bosque ahora están en el lugar que quieren asechar, estarán preparados para la batalla que en unos instantes ocurrirá…

De repente los licántropos invaden a cada hogar de estos inocentes acorralando a la persona inocente devorándola a una muerte dolorosa, derramando su sangre en todas partes , gritos de dolor y desesperación que vienen de estos inocentes.

El líder de la manada sonríe ante este acontecimiento, así viniendo como su manada se sacia de sangre, la gente corre y grita por su vida pero no hay nadie que los pueda ayudar,

Cuando de repente aparece este dichoso ser sobrenatural este ser con poderes fuera de este mundo es totalmente opuesto a la oscuridad que parar esta batalla surgida por el líder de la manada.

El líder de la manada al ver que ese sujeto misterioso detiene los ataques sanguinarios de los miembros de manada, desata una furia en su interior al ver que ese sujeto detiene sus crueles ambiciones

"Por instinto interviene para detener los propósitos del hechicero"….

El líder de la manada se lanzo sobre el cuerpo del hechicero queriendo desgarrarlo con sus garras hasta darle una muerte súbita, pero en eso el hechicero no se quedo sin hacer nada con su poderoso báculo hizo un hechizo tan mortal que termino su vida rápidamente , al presenciar esto la manada quedaron estos tan impactados que se fueron corriendo muy velozmente el hechicero decidió parar el dolor de los inocentes, recito un conjuro con todas sus fuerzas sellando al ´pueblo en lo más profundo de Fukuoka así los licántropos no ´podrán penetrar este escudo, ya no se derramaría mas sangre en algún tiempo toda esta región no se liberaría del hechizo hasta que el elegido viniera a romper el conjuro.

Después de que esta terrible ha cesado este pueblo ha sido rescatado de una amenaza que este pueblo en un vuelva a surgir….

El misterioso hechicero así lo llamaba la gente salvador del pueblo Fukuoka hizo la promesa de proteger a este pueblo bajo la amenaza de los licántropos.

Al ver mucha sangre derramada en este pueblo el hechicero Takeshi Yamamoto no tuvo otra alternativa que al ver como las personas sufrían de dolor se dijo a si mismo que ya no ocurrirá nuevamente.

Con todo el poder reunido en su báculo creó un hechizo de protección para el pueblo y así mismo transformándose en un sello que resguardaría de la faz de la tierra a este lugar….."Sellando así al pueblo y al hechicero encerrados en este mismo hechizo "….. para que aquel elegido con el poder de liberar el sello de protección se librara una nueva batalla entre humanos y hombres lobo para la salvación del pueblo." …

Notas de la autora:

(disque jajajaja) bueno solo espero criticas buenas y porfas también constructivas ´porque quiero seguir prosperando por aqui jejeje bueno y espero reviews para el capitulo uno en realidad espero que les guste jeje bueno espero tomatazos de todo tipo hasta hoy tuve tiempo de subirlo por que no he tenido tiempo si les parece buena la trama o lo que sea que ponga díganmelo para seguir escribiendo soy una novata en esto de fics y pues se me ocurrió la historia jejeje quiero consejos si esta mal díganmelo no hay problema si me lo dicen a la cara jaja al mal tiempo buena cara no?

Si hasta ahí los dejo con esto bueno sin mas preámbulos este se las dejo y me dicen a ver como va solo que no sean tan duros conmigo a y me dicen de todo también de faltas de ortografía bueno hasta pronto nos leemos n.n

SAYONARA ¡!


End file.
